


Words Lost In the Moment

by Merfilly



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has something to say, but... life happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Lost In the Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



"Vala," Sam began as she readied the ribbon device Vala had 'liberated' from its now deceased owner.

The other woman looked over, after having been certain the staff weapon was turned the correct way for ease of control. "Yes, Sam?"

"I want you to know, if we don't make it through to the SGC, I…"

Her words were cut off as a squad of Jaffa started firing on their position, possibly cued in by the whine of the staff weapon energizing when Vala hit the control.

Both women readied themselves, and Sam fought with the familiar insinuation of using a ribbon device, its taint within her psyche overcome by a need to protect her companion, and a need to win through to the Gate. They came out from behind the cover, a pulse wave from Sam's device knocking the Jaffa back long enough for Vala to be more selective in her attacks. With the aggressors momentarily in disarray, the two women ran.

`~`~`~`~`

"Samantha Carter, you had words you wished to say earlier," Vala said, catching the other woman in the hall outside the showers.

Sam looked at Vala, confidence gone, and gave a smile that was false. "Slipped my mind."


End file.
